In the field of image processing, linguistic approaches provide semantic understanding of an image. The linguistic approaches in image processing are applicable to identify objects from a given image by extracting information from the image having wide distribution of information. For example, an image including a container infrastructure and an urban open space may be used for managing port cities. Moreover, extracting information like open spaces can be used to determine urban health.
In conventional methods, “word” and “topic” analogies were applied to the image having well defined single objects occupying a large portion of an image area by using certain techniques. For example, single objects include car, bike, face, boat etc. Generally, the images captured remotely include numerous objects because of large coverage and distribution of objects. The conventional image processing techniques face challenges in analyzing the large coverage and distribution of objects.